The objectives of this study are to determine the maximum tolerated dose for Ribavirin in patients with AIDS and AIDS-related disease; to assess long-term safety and tolerance by treating patients for 24 weeks at each dose level; to determine serum and red blood cell Ribavirin levels achievable with the different doses and relationship to toxicity; and to assess possible markers of biological activity, including antiviral and immunologic activity.